Pillow
by Dangerpronek
Summary: FRAPHNE word challenge!  Just a simple little oneshot story I wrote.   Hope you like it!  Please REVIEW! :


_**Pillow**_

_**Authors Note:**_ A word challenge from the lovely, NormalIsOverrated! Her word for me was "Pillows" so I tried my BEST to make the story worth reading, probably epically failed though. NormalIsOverrated, is NEW Fraphne fan! So if your a Fraphne addict, be sure to read her newest story, "Blanket", it's the word I gave her! :D

READ & REVIEW! :)

* * *

><p>Daphne picked up the phone, it was yet again her boss, shouting loudly through the cordless home phone. Daphne twirled around to the other side of the kitchen &amp; turned back the over flowing dinner on the stove top, creating a mess all over. A small child tugged on her dess, crying for the mothers attention. Another child scooted a stool towards the stove &amp; began to climb.<p>

"Daphne if your designs aren't better next time I'm afraid we might be losing on our best workers." Her boss said rudely. Daphne could barely pay attention, or hear a word he said. She picked up the pleading child & placed him on her hip.

"Ah, yes, they'll be better ne- NO!" She shouted dropping the phone on the floor running to the toddler ready to stick his hand in the bubbling soup.

"Daphne?" The boss shouted loudly awaiting for her reply. Daphne picked up the phone, after leading the kids of of the ovens harm.

"Yes, sorry about that Mr. Baker it's just a little crazy around here, I'll try to call you back later." Daphne rambled in under a stress voice, hanging up with him & opening the oven with a loaf of bread in flames. Daphne shouted.

"Hey, honey I'm...woah!" Fred said running over to her side.

"Help me, Freddie!" Daphne cried, holding a burnt spot on her hand. Fred quickly filled a glass with water from the kitchen sink & threw it over the burning bread.

"Is everyone okay?" Fred asked, closing the oven. Daphne sighed & nodded.

"The kids were in the living room, thankfully." Daphne replied. Fred pulled her into his arms.

"Daph, did you get hurt?" He asked, in his concrened tone, taking her hand into his & looking closly at the burn mark.

"Just a little burn, certainly no worse than my day has been." Daphne said, fighting back tears.

"Here, let's get some ice on it. What happened today?" Fred said, gentlly placing ice on the burn. Daphne made a painful unconfortable look on her face as the ice hit the burn. Fred held her close to comfort her as much as he could.

"Just work, kids, usual blow out." She sighed heavily.

"Go rest on the sofa, it's a pizze ordered in tonight." Fred said. Daphne did as he said & went into the living room. After Fred got things cleaned up he brought the pizza into the living room. The two children, Fredrick, one year old & Lilly, two years old, were cuddled in their mothers arms watching a movie. Fred brought the plates of pizza to them. They ate it quickly waitin an extra hour made the two very hunry, children were often not willing to wait for their food.

"Looks like we've got two tired kiddo's." Fred laughed, scooping the yawning children into his arms.

"Sure thing. Good night darlings, I love you." Daphne said, feeling extra tired herself. Daphne cleaned the area & walked to her bed room where she found her strong blond husband resting across the bed, his lush blond hair messed up on the white pillow. Daphne giggled & playfully bounced on him.

"Someone have a bad day at work?" Daphne asked, sweetly in a whisper in his ear. Fred smiled for a brief moment then sighed, sitting up to see her.

"Just stressful." He admitted through a heavy breath. Daphne bagen to massage his shoulders.

"Believe me, I know what you mean." Daphne sighed, then resting her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. Hugging him tightly from the back. Fred smiled & closed eyes, he could smell some hairspray left on her hair, the rest was smokey smelling, He loved her touch.

"I wish we could go back sometimes, before we got married, had a family, jobs..bills.." Fred mumbled. Daphne kissed his cheek.

"Seemed so easy back then, didn't it, sweetie?" She sighed. Fred nodded & broke away from her arms, rolling over to his back.

"Sure did..everything is so dang tough sometimes I just want to end it all." Fred said, suddenly a soft fluffy pillow hit his face hard. "Hey!" He cried. Daphne giggled. & removed the pillow from his face.

"Don't you speak like that again, Freddie." She said, with a smile glowing upon her face.

"Your right, I'd never want to end this." He said playfully picking up a pillow & hitting her, knocking her off the bed.

"Ouch!" She cried, Fred rolled over to look below to see if she was alright. He heard her moan countless times & cry, before he could catch a glimps of her a pillow knocked him in the face. He heard Daphne laugh.

"Daphne.." He mumbled, laughing along with her. Daphne leaped on him & continued to beat him playfully with the pillow. He laughed so hard he almost cried. Finally he escaped her trap & chased her with a pillow in his hands.

"Freddie!" She screamed as he caused her for trip & pillow landed on her face.

"Pay back!" Fred laughed swooping her up into his arms. Throwing her onto the queen sized bed. She landed in a stack of fluffy pillows. The two wrestled with one another on the bed hitting pillows to each other.

"Freddie stop, it tickles!" Daphne giggled, as Fred tickled her sides. She managed to grab a pillow & began to beat him off with it. "Get off!" She laughed. Fed landed on his back, he looked up to wait for a pillow to smack him, instead she quickly rolled off the bed into his arms. They gazed into each others eyes. The world seemed at peace, after the pillow fight of course. Daphne smiled. Fred leaned in to kiss her.

"Thanks for making my day better, Daph." He said sweetly. Daphne kissed him on the cheek.

"No, Freddie. Thank you for making my day better." She saidm grabbing a pillow & hitting him. Fred laughed.

The two played around like their young children together, giggling, kicking the pillows in one anothers face.

"What are we doing?" Fred laughed. Daphne rested in his arms, relaxing, catching her breath.

"Being kids again." She sighed happily. "Thanks to the pillows."

"I love our pillow fights." Fred said. Daphne giggled & nodded in agree. Suddenly a knock was at their bedroom door.

"Um..yes?" Fred said, awkwardly, looking at the door that slowly opened.

"Mommy, Daddy..what's going on?" Their two year old Lilly yawned rubbing her eyes. Daphne & Fred looked at each other.

"Uhh.." The couple stumbled on their words.

"Pilllow fight?" The toddler questioned.

"Maybe.."Fred laughed. "Let's get you back in bed." He said. Taking his toddler to her bed.

Daphne sighed happily and picked up the pillows that were thrown all around the room & stacked them neatly on the bed, neatly.

"Who would have guessed that pillows would have brightened my day so much." Daphne laughed to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

**Authors Note: **I'm not very proud of this story, personally. I hope I did okay on the word though! I'm working on two more Word Challenges also that I'll hopefully get up soon! :) Be sure to read the story "Blanket" I have it to my challenger! ;)

Be sure to REVIEW please! :)

-DangerproneK


End file.
